historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse Transfer
Excerpt from "The MultiverseAll verses: A Layman's Guide." Registered under IVCInterVersal Control. Upon discovering multiverse transferral technology many civilisations set up specialised organisations to regulate the use of its use.. Introduction to the Multiverse Many-Worlds Interpretation The many-worlds interpretation of quantum physics was first proposed by Hugh Everett in 1957CE. The many-worlds interpretation was proposed to deal with the fact that the mathematics of quantum physics, which had been proven repeatedly, said that a system could be in many different contradictory states at once (as described in Schrödinger's cat thought experiment), in the case of Schrödinger's cat, that a feline could be dead and alive at the same time. The many-worlds interpretation proposed that the current verse'Verse' is used in the place of 'Universe'. The 'uni-' in 'universe' makes the term singular and therefore decadent with the introduction of the concept of multiple verses. constantly spawned parallel verses, allowing systems to be in multiple states at once (albiet in parallel verses), as described in the mathematics of quantum physics. In the example of Schrödinger's cat, that the cat is dead in one verse and alive in another. In the many-worlds interpretation, an infinite number of parallel verses exist in the same physical space as the current verse. However, the many-worlds interpretation did not allow for any form of interaction between verses. Reference: The Theory of the Universal Wavefunction; Hugh Everett, III; 1973CE '' Hartle-Hawking Theory The Hartle-Hawking theory was proposed by James Hartle and Stephen Hawking in 1983CE. The Hartle-Hawking theory is based on similar mathematics of quantum physics that the many-worlds interpretation is based on, which say that each individual particle exists at every point in the verse at the same time, with different probabilities. This is interpreted by physicists as meaning that there is an extremely small probability that a particle can disappear from one point in a verse and reappear at another point in the same verse. When they applied this mathematics to a whole verse, Hartle and Hawking found that every possible verse existed at the same point at the same time. This was in agreement with the many-worlds interpretation of quantum physics. However, interpreting the results for a verse in the same way that they would interpret the results for a particle, Hartle and Hawking showed that there was an extremely small probability that a particle could disappear from the current verse and reappear in a parallel verse. ''Reference: Wave Function of the Universe; James Hartle, Stephen Hawking; 1983CE '' Quantum Complementarity The application of complementarity to parallel verses was first proposed by Yasunori Nomura in 2011CE. This idea eventually showed that the proposals of parallel verses in quantum physics were synonymous with other scientific proposals of parallel verses. The idea of quantum complementarity is related to the idea of black hole complementarity. Black hole complementarity was proposed to resolve certain paradoxes that arise when dealing with black holes and basically says that you can deal with the inside of a black hole and the outside, but not both at the same time. Since, in non-quantum proposals of parallel verses, the edge of a verse is similar to the horizon of a black hole, quantum complementarity says that anything outside a verse must be explained in terms of what exists within a verse (including parallel verses that we cannot interact with). This way, Nomura showed that all forms of parallel verse could effectively be described as quantum parallel verses that exist in the same physical location as the current universe, but which the current verse cannot interact with. ''Reference: Physical Theories, Eternal Inflation, and Quantum Universe; Yasunori Nomura; 2011CE '' Multiverse Transfer Theory Principle The principle of multiverse transferral relies on the idea of adjusting the wavefunction of an object. The Hartle-Hawking theory showed that the probability of an object existing in the current verse is effectively certain, while the probability of the object disappearing from a verse, to reappear in a parallel verse, is negligible; in fact, a person would have to wait longer than the lifetime of a verse to have a reasonable chance of travelling to a parallel verse spontaneously. In multiverse transferral, the quantum physical probability of the object to be transferred existing in the current verse is artificially reduced to be negligible, while the quantum physical probability of the object to be transferred existing in the target verse is increased to be effectively certain. This results in the instantaneous transferral of the object to the target verse. Relation to Superluminal Travel Many methods of superluminal travel that employ quantum physics use the same basic technology as multiverse transferral systems. These methods of superluminal travel usually involve reducing the quantum physical probability of an object existing in one part of space and increasing the quantum physical probability of the object existing in another part of space, resulting in instantaneous transferral of the object to the specified location. Such systems may claim to employ quantum tunneling or quantum nonlocality. Similarly, the Hartle-Hawking theory proposed that quantum wormholes to parallel verses were possible. Expanding quantum wormholes is considered the easiest way to construct a traversable wormhole for superluminal travel, providing another way that superluminal travel technology can lead directly to multiverse transferral technology. Finally, non-quantum multiverse theories separate verses by superluminal cosmological expansion, which could only be overcome by a method of superluminal travel. Since quantum complimentarity shows that non-quantum parallel verses are actually synonymous with quantum parallel verses that exist in the same physical space as our own verse, it is conceivable that all superluminal travel methods are capable of acting as multiverse transferral systems. The fact that quantum superluminal travel systems operate in such a similar way to multiverse transferral systems means that many civilisations accidentally develop multiverse transferral technology when they were in fact intending to develop faster-than-light technology. ''Reference: Teleportation in Hole Vacuum; Constantin Leshan; 1999CE Reference: Theories of Space, Quantum Physics, and Interdimensional Travel; Mike Miller, Paul Kirsch; 1999CE '' Multiverse Transfer Methods Shinkai-type Shinkai-type systems are the systems currently used for multiverse transfer by IVC. They require advanced development in relativity, quantum physics, nanotechnology and optical systems. Shinkai-type systems are often favoured for their sophistication, small size and versatility. The system relies on the Hartle-Hawking theory, which postulates that wormholes in the quantum foam allow for access to parallel verses. Shinkai-type systems can come in many forms, but usually employ quadrillions of nanorobots arranged in a fractal pattern surrounding the focal point of a high-power chirped-pulse amplification laser. During operation, the nanorobots use the quantum collapse of dust shells (on the order of Planck mass) to extract wormholes from the quantum foam, trying to influence the desitnation of the wormholes before they form. An evolutionary system means that incorret wormholes are destroyed, while wormholes with destinations that are closer to the target verse move closer to the centre of the fractal pattern. Eventually, a microscopic wormhole leading to the target verse emerges in the focal point of the laser; the laser fires a very short-lived but powerful pulse, generating radial electric and magnetic fields which expand the wormhole to several metres in radius and transporting anything within this radius to the target verse. The wormhole is destroyed after use. The above system would appear as a reasonably large cylinder. Once the target verse is selected there is always a 'charge time' for Shinkai-type systems as the correct wormhole is selected; larger devices usually have shorter charge times and the charge time is longer the more different the current and target verses are. The expansion of the wormhole takes only a femtosecond, so objects within the range of the device seem to suddenly disappear, usually accompanied by strong electrical and magnetic effects. The nanotechnology in Shinkai-type systems can be damaged by intense radiation or temperature differences, so they are usually heavily shielded; damaged nanotechnology can cause systems to 'misfire' (due to the selection of an incorrect wormhole). Incorrect maintenance can also cause the laser to be underpowered, which causes the wormhole to expand to a much smaller size, transporting chunks of matter to the target verse; IVC systems automatically abort the transfer if there is a risk of this happening. Leshan-type Leshan-type systems were the original multiverse transfer systems used by IVC. Leshan-type systems require advanced development in vacuum engineering, quantum computing, nanotechnology and materials science. Leshan-type systems are often favoured for their sophistication, functionality and reliability. The system relies on the many-worlds interpretation, which postulates that we are limited to our verse by interaction with particles in our verse. Leshan-type systems come in many forms, but usually employ a quantum computer and a nanoengineered spherical film surrounding the subject. The application of an electrical charge causes mass inelastic scattering over the film, eliminating quantum vacuum fluctuations over the film and thereby completely separating the subject from the current verse. This means there is now an equal probability of the subject existing in any other verse. Next, powerful electromagnetic (and sometimes even gravitational) fields are employed to change the field potential around the subject, taking advantage of conservation of energy laws to force the subject to reappear in the target verse. Sometimes several simultaneous transfers and required to reach the target verse. Upon transfer, the sphere would appear to suddenly implode, as an effect of it becoming separate from our verse; however, this effect is usually instantaneous and undiscernable. Despite their functionality, Leshan-type devices are generally no longer used by IVC, because a failure of the fields used in the system can lead to the subject being transferred to a random verse, or even a random location and time in the current verse. Miller-type Miller-type systems were designed to be a cheaper, safer substitute to Leshan-type systems. Miller-type systems require reasonable development in quantum physics, materials science and optical systems. Miller-type systems are often favoured for their low cost, safety and functionality. The system relies on quantum tunneling, which postuales that a particle can in theory pass through a barrier that it should not usually be able to overcome. Miller-type systems come in many forms, but usually employ a smooth cigar-shaped shell of superconducting niobium coated in a thin layer of diamond, surrounding the subject. Electrons are aligned on the surface of the niobium on the inside edge of this shell in such a way that their fields overlap; this means that, from the inside of the shell, the rest of the verse appears as a giant electron; it can therefore be entangled with a particle within a quantum computer, which takes on a quantum superposition (in which it is in an infinite number of states simultaneously, each corresponding to the object to be transported existing in a different verse). The quantum computer artificially collapses the state of this particle into the state that corresponds with the subject existing in the target verse (this relies on information transfer via quantum entanglement not being instantaneous). The above system would appear as an almost perfectly smooth cigar shape, connected via a precise laser system (required to achieve entanglement) to a quantum computer, which may be inside or outside of the sphere. Upon transfer, the subject disappears in a flash of radiation; residual energy from the quantum tunneling effect. During a transfer, subjects in a Miller-type system are prone to quantum tunneling effects usually experienced only by particles. This makes them slightly unreliable and the subject can sometimes reappear just outside the system rather than in a parallel verse, with disasterous results. Miller-type systems are therefore usually suspended in mid air in large open spaces. White-type White-type systems are designed with the braneworld theory of parallel verses rather than the many-worlds theory. White-type systems require reasonable development in relativity, string theory and particle physics. White-type systems are often favoured for their low cost, simplicity, functionality and reliability. The system relies on quantum complementarity, which postulates that types of parallel verse that exist outside our current verse are actually synonymous with quantum parallel verses, and superluminal travel is required to access tham. White-type systems come in many forms, but usually employ a high-energy Wakefield particle accelerator in a ring around the subject. When the accelerator is activated it reduces the radius of higher dimensions (which are predicted by string theory as being 'rolled up' to an almost indetectably small scale), causing a corresponding increase in the expansion of the universe in the conventional four dimensions. This effectively creates a ring of negative (below zero) energy within the accelerator. This corresponds with the Alcubierre metric, which can be used for superluminal travel. However, the symmetrical nature of the arrangement means that the system does not move in any particular direction; equations have shown that the negative energy ring actually alters the hyperspace co-ordinates of the subject, moving it off the current brane. Effectively, the subject is moved through hyperspace (or, in the case of quantum theory, Hilbert space) into the target universe. The above system would appear as a structure or vehicle surrounded by a particle accelerator that has a diameter larger than the longest dimensions of the structure. Upon transfer, increased distortion around the accelerator would eventually make the system indistinguishable, before the distortion subsides, revealing that the system has disappeared. White-type systems are not instantaneous and require a considerable amount of time for the transfer to take place; this time is longer the more different the current and target verses are and shorter the more power is applied to the accelerator. If the accelerator fails during transit the subject will be stranded in a random verse that usually has similarities with both the target and current verses. Sudden failure of the accelerator can also cause a release of energy in the form of an explosion. Davis-type Davis-type systems are the least advanced method of multiverse transfer. Davis-type systems require reasonable understanding of relativity and electromegnetics. Davis-type systems are favoured for their simplicity, functionality and ease of production. The system relies on quantum complementarity and the Hartle-Hawking theory for its relation to braneworld theory and quantum foam wormholes. Davis-type systems come in many forms, but usually employ an expendable cylindrical explosively pumped flux compression generator. Upon activation an explosion drives an ultra-powerful magnetic field (on the order of trillions of tesla) which is so strong it begins to have gravitational effects; however, it is a two-stage device that also produces a radial magnetic field which is 'threaded through' the magnetic anomaly to produce a wormhole. However, this wormhole only has one mouth and it is postulated that multiply-connected spaces would be produced (synonymous with many multiverse theories). The subject can then travel through this wormhole to access a parallel verse; the nature of the fields generated by the explosively pumped flux compression generator can be altered to determine the nature of the target verse. The above system would appear as a large cylinder, the size of a truck, which would be detonated in a secluded area; an aircraft or an electromegnetic accelerator track would be aimed at the cylinder from a long distance, and used to transport the subject into the wormhole. Upon transfer there would be a massive explosion, momentarity resulting in a mirror-like sphere of distortion which can be discerned with a slow-motion camera. Davis-type systems are extremely dangerous. They usually employ nuclear explosives and can cause huge electromagnetic and gravitational distortions, and this is when they work properly. The chaotic nature with which they open a wormhole means that they have a very large margin of unreliability in reaching the target universe, and can ometimes deviate considerably. Also, bad timing when sending the subject into the wormhole can also cause the subject to be killed in various ways; the whole system is thought to have too many ways in which it can go wrong. Philosophical Implications Death Due to the nature of the multiverse, in which a verse is spawned from our the current verse for every possibility, death is impossible. This is because, by definition, a person cannot exist in a verse if they are dead, and will therefore always find themselves in the most likely verse which has spawned in which they are still alive. From an individual's point of view everyone eventually must die (because it is still possible to exist in a verse in which somebody else is dead), so an individual naturally concludes that they must also eventually die, when, from their own perspective, they cannot. Multiverse transferral technology allows people to transfer to verses in which somebody in their own verse has not died, confirming this quantum theory of immortality. Fermi Paradox It was mentioned above that multiverse transferral technology is directly synonymous with superluminal technology that employs quantum effects. This has been put forward as a solution to the Fermi paradox. Such a solution proposes that superluminal travel based on quantum effects is the only possible method of superluminal travel (or that at least other methods of superluminal travel are exceedingly hard to develop). Therefore, any civilisation advanced enough to travel the galaxy and make contact with other intelligent life must also have access to multiverse transferral technology, and would be much more inclined to explore the infinite possibilities of the multiverse rather than the astronomical distances of their own verse. Infinite Probability An individual living in a civilisation that has not yet developed multiverse transferral technology may notice that they have never met any travellers from another verse, and the multiverse, or at least multiverse transfer, must be false. People may give various different explanations, including the idea that the current verse is not interesting enough, people from other verses are afraid of travelling to the current verse, people from other verses are already here but use cloaking technology, people from other verses are already here but wipe our memories, people from other verses are already here and we think they are aliens in flying saucers, people from other verses are already here but are involved in an ambitious government conspiracy, etcetera. All of the above hypotheses are false as experts have a much simpler and more logical explanation. There are an infinite number of verses in the multiverse, even verses that appear to be exact copies of each other. If a traveller transfers to another verse there is therefore an infinite number of possibilities of what their destiniation will be, even when their destination is specified (as dividing infinity by any number apart from itself results in infinity). Therefore, the probability of the a traveller being transferred to a specific verse is one divided by infinity, which is zero, and yet the traveller will still re-appear in a parallel verse. This is the confusing nature of infinity in the multiverse that travellers have to deal with on a regular basis. Eternal Pain This relates to the idea of death in the multiverse. Multiverse philosophers have proposed that if we cannot die in the multiverse, we must live for an infinite duration of time. The laws of probability say that anything, no matter how unlikely, can happen in an infinite duration of time; philosophers dubiously say that this includes, for example, experiencing a million years of constant pain. This is often referred to as the eternal pain hypothesis. Entropy The second law of thermodynamics rules that in a closed system total entropy (disorder) always increases. This basically means that everything must one day come to an end, from a person to a civilisation to a whole verse; however, the multiverse is not a closed system (it is infinite), meaning that this law does not apply to the multiverse as a whole. A civilisation, for example, will always exist in one verse or another. The idea of immortality in the multiverse stems directly from this idea of entropy. Glossary Queries ''If readers have any queries on terminology please add the piece of terminology in question as a bullet point below. This page will be checked and updated on a regular basis. Please leave any other queries as comments. *Current Verse *Target Verse *Parallel Verse Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Multiverse